


Kiibo x Reader One-shot: Could I see red twine too?

by purplerosewrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Red String of Fate, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites
Summary: In a world where people have a red string connecting them to their soulmate, Kiibo wonders if he has a soulmate despite being a robot and not human.
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Kiibo x Reader One-shot: Could I see red twine too?

How was one able to see this red string? Did it look like any other red string or was it special? Did it feel different? Was there a scientific explanation behind it, or not? Was it chemicals in the brain, or… something else.

Was it something only a human could experience…

True, not every human could see this red string tied around their pinky, but many did, and those who didn’t were still very human with emotions so… wouldn’t he be able to see it too? Kiibo though not human, was built to be the next closest thing and he had emotions too! He was also a real person so…

If he could see the string, wouldn’t that be proof he was a person? A person deserving of some respect, someone who could be treated as human!

But he could not. True, he could just be aromantic, but… it hurt. Sure people had fallen in love and married those who were not attached to the other end of their string, they were able to be happy, but… if Kiibo had a soulmate, surely they would see him as human, right?

He just… Kiibo didn’t want to feel so isolated, so alone, so, if he had a red string tied to his pinky, even if he never met the person on the other end, it’d bring him some comfort, knowing there was SOMEONE other than Dr. Idabashi who would treat him like he was any other person.

“Huh?” After adjusting his glasses, making sure he had read the address correctly the middle aged man smiled as he strode over to the kitchen table. “Kiibo, there’s a letter for you.” “A letter for me!?” “I believe so. I don’t think any other person named Kiibo lives here, or did you secretly build yourself a twin sibling unbeknownst to me?” As he walked past the table, the man placed the letter on it, continuing into the kitchen. No matter how many times he saw it, a pang of pain and guilt shot right through Kiibo seeing that prosthetic leg. It had been years, and he could walk on it like he was never injured, but Kiibo could never not feel unsettled knowing some other ‘Kiibo’, ‘himself’ had caused such irreparable damage.

When he managed to tear his gaze from the man Kiibo looked to the letter, flabbergasted at what was written on it. “Hope’s Peak Academy…” Hope’s Peak, that prestigious academy, recognized him? But what talent could he have!? Surely this meant the school recognized him as human, right? Why else would they invite him!? W-was this his proof!? Proof at last of his personhood? If such a place recognized him, surely-

“… oh.” “Hmm? Something wrong Kiibo?” “Ah! Nothing! Nothing, I’m just… shocked.” A clanking sound rang out as the man dropped his spoon, clamping his hands over his mouth, desperate to hold in his laughter, which still came seeping out as a chuckle. “S-shocking you say.” Instantly Kiibo’s entire face flushed a bright red, realizing the pun he had accidently made. “I’m going to my room!”

After closing the door behind himself, he flipped on a fan on his desk, sitting before it, hoping it’d help him cool off faster. Then, soon enough he looked back to the letter. “Ultimate Robot.” He was planning on going to Dr. Idabashi’s school of robotics, it’s not like any other school was going to accept him… Well, except for Hope’s Peak, that is. So, no matter where he went, he’d just be ‘the robot’. So, what difference did it make!? It wasn’t going to matter where he went, did it?

“Kiibo? Are you alright in there? It’s been three days.” “Yeah! I am!” The man stood by the door, a deep concern welling up within him. “Care to talk?” “No.” “… Well, if you ever do want to, I’ll be in my office this evening.” “Okay.” For a moment he continued to stand by the door, finding it hard to bring himself to move. He wanted to say more, but what, he was unsure.

“Um, Dr. Idabashi?” “Kiibo!” The man practically pounced on Kiibo, engulfing him into a hug. “Dr.- Ida- DAD! You’re crushing me!” “Accept the hug, you scared me holding yourself up in your room for a whole week!” After holding on for a moment longer, the Doctor let go, taking a step back. “So, what is it you want to see me about?” He smiled, his voice so kind and warm. “Well… I’d like to go to Hope’s Peak! Please don’t be disappointed!” “Oh Kiibo.” He placed a hand on Kiibo’s head, lightly stroking his hair. “What could there possibly be to be disappointed in?” “Well… Don’t you want me to go to your school? I mean, your own creation not wanting to go to your school, wouldn’t it look bad or hurt you?” “… Maybe, but this is about what you want, not me.” “But-” “No, buts. Those are for sitting. Now, do you want to go to Hope Peak, or not?” Kiibo clutched the letter. In both places he’d simply be seen as a robot, there would be no way to go around it, but, just maybe, in a school not centered around robotics he could be seen as human as well. And Idabashi seemed alright with it, so… this was alright, he wasn’t hurting his father again, right? “Y-yes. I want to go to Hope’s Peak.” “I’ll get started on the paperwork then.”

This was it, no turning back now. Kiibo was at Hope’s Peak. It was certainly an experience. He met some great people like Shuichi, Miu, and Gonta, and he also met some not so great people like Kokichi, and Soda. However, there was one person that always stood out to him, you. You didn’t attend Hope’s Peak, not even as a reserve course student, but at a different High School nearby. You first met one another after school. “Excuse me, but are you a cosplayer?” “Oh, uh, no. I am K1-B0, a robot.” “What!? No way! You look too human, and what would a robot be doing at a clothing store anyway? I don’t think they need clothes?” “That’s robophobic!” “Huh? Robo…phobic?” You were baffled seeing the guy point at you. It was… an interesting first introduction. However, you both often ran into one another in the same shopping outlet so through chatting you were able to get a better introduction. “Hope’s Peak, huh. I have no idea how you can stand going there, it sounds so stressful!” “It is exciting. Almost everyone has rather loud personalities and being so skilled in such a variety of things only adds to that.” “I could never keep up in a place like that!” “I don’t know about that. You get used to it.” In his hectic school life Kiibo rather enjoyed the peace and calm he always found around you. That was what made you special. Whenever he saw you, no matter how bad his day had been, no matter how many times Kokichi had called Kiibo an unfeeling robot, or Soda tried to dismantle him, you were able to brighten his day. Soon he found himself going to that shopping district every day hoping to meet you again.

There was something else that also made you stand out.

“Hey, Kiibo. This little boutique a few streets over just opened, want to come check it out with me?” “Sure! Let’s be on our way!” As you took his hand Kiibo felt… something. It was like a shock, or a spark, the feeling was there for the briefest of moments, but it was definitely there. He soon forgot it though, getting preoccupied was chastising you for deciding to run on the slick wet ground so closely to the street!

In his time away from home Kiibo often texted Idabashi, about his day, if he noticed and glitches or malfunctions. “So, did you meet with Y/N today?” “Yes, but I have other friends besides them.” “Really? You never talk about anyone else though.” “I do too! Just scroll up!” Then Idabashi sent multiple screen shots of Kiibo writing entire paragraphs about you. He blushed, embarrassed that his father would do this. This didn’t mean anything, Kiibo was just good at giving thorough reports, and given he spent much of his time with you, of course his experiences with you would be lengthy. “So… when are you going to ask them out?” “DAD!” “So did I make you blush?” “DAD STOP!” Though he meant too, he forgot to report that spark he felt.

The next day he was going to be with his classmates but… “Are you sure you want to spend your birthday like this though? I’m sure your classmates have a surprise party, or something planned for you.” “I’m sure, being with you on my birthday is the best gift I could receive.” Admittedly, he felt magnetized to you, and he already knew why. “Aw. Thank you. Since we’re here, I might as well give you your gift.” You picked up the paper bag you had placed beside the bench the pair of you sat on and picked something out. “Ta-da!” You tossed it over Kiibo’s head, then tightened it around his neck. “The red scarf at the boutique!” “I saw you eyeing it and thought it’d make for the perfect gift, since you didn’t buy it for yourself for some reason.” “Ah, thank you Y/N!” How were you able to do this he wondered. Somehow, every time you met, you talked, even when he simply looked over the texts you had sent to one another, his affection for you only grew exponentially and there seemed to be no signs of it stopping… Even that spark, himself momentarily unable to function, so many emotions flooded him, he simply couldn’t keep up… He couldn’t imagine spending his birthday any other way than being with his crush. Being with you was enough for him, but then you just had to go and get him this scarf. For a moment he worried you were going to make him malfunction again.

“So, what do you want to do?” “Oh, uh… I don’t know.” “Come on, there must be something. Like… Hmm… We could take a walk around the park or-” “That sounds good.” “Alright then.” You quickly stood up, taking Kiibo’s hand, dragging him onto his feet with you. But then you yelped, pulling your hand back. “I’m sorry! Uh, static electricity.” “Okay.” You reached out for Kiibo’s hand but this time he ripped his hand away. “Maybe you shouldn’t do that. Just in case there’s more.” That was just static electricity, right? “You are okay though?” “Static is fine Kiibo. It’s surprising but doesn’t hurt too much. I appreciate the concern though.” Did… did he hurt you? He looked to your hand and arm. You seemed fine, he couldn’t see any signs of muscle spasms nor were there burn marks where you had touched him. You didn’t say anything last time he felt that spark, so maybe that was just static and nothing more… even if he felt that spark again. Besides Dr. Idabashi modified him so he couldn’t hurt anyone again, he couldn’t. You even said you were fine but… Kiibo stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

Kiibo watched as the leaves danced about in the air, carried along by the wind. He rather liked those warm reds, oranges, and yellows. Autumn was probably his favorite season now that he thought about. Not too hot, not to cold, not rainy, sure there was wind, but it just added to the beauty of the season and could do minimal damage to him unless it was very powerful. He adored the crunching sound of leaves beneath one’s feet, and that chattering that came along with it…

Chattering?

Looking for the source his gaze landed on you, who was hugging yourself, rubbing your upper arms with your hands. You shivered and closed your eyes as another gust flew past. “Y/N, here.” “Oh no, Kii-” “I insist!” He draped his coat over your shoulders, making sure to not accidentally touch you in the process. “I’m fine really.” “No, you can get sick, I can’t. You need this more than I do.” “But you can’t enjoy your own coat. I know how much you enjoy fashion; this feels wrong.” You probably weren’t thinking when you said that, not taking the implication of those words into consideration. He didn’t need the coat, you did, so that reasoning didn’t matter… Even if it caused a soft warmth to ignite under his breast plate. “I can enjoy it plenty seeing you wear it. It’s becoming on you and matches nicely with your turtleneck. “O-oh… thank you.” A light pink dusted your cheeks, likely an effect of the cold. “Let’s go to that café and get you warmed up.” He pointed to a little café at the across the street from the park before leading the way. “But you can’t eat, won’t you be bored?” “Your health is my top priority right now.” “But what do you want?” “I want you to enjoy yourself. That’s all” “… But it’s YOUR birthday, not mine. Come on.” Oh… that’s why you said that, because it was his birthday. Now it made sense. Birthdays are always treated as special, even for inanimate objects, though that’s mostly for buildings, but… it made sense now.

“Well… I know there will be a fireworks display at the lakeside tonight. What do you think?” You simply stood there, straight faced, not saying a thing. “… Y/N?” “I’m not giving you my input. If that’s what you want, if that’ll make you happy, do it. I’m just here to tag along for the ride that is the amazing Kiibo’s life!” “Amazing Kiibo?” “Yes! You, my friend, my companion, my partner in crime, are amazing! What? Can’t take a compliment?” “Hah! Finally someone has noticed!” He smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “Yes, the most dazzling, most kind, most selfless man in the world, Kiibo Idabashi!” You chuckled seeing the confused expression on Kiibo. “Something wrong? No one’s called you by your full name before?” “No, Y/N, Idabashi is not my last name, I don’t have one.” “Really dude!? Dr. Idabashi is SO your dad, don’t deny it.” “He’s my creator, of course he’s like a father figure to me.” You face palmed before searching through the coat pockets, taking out Kiibo’s phone once you found it. “What are you doing!?” “Hacking!” “Guessing my password is not hacking and GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!” Kiibo tried reaching for his phone, but you held the phone out of reach with one hand, while the other easily pushed Kiibo back. “Well… fine.” You then passed him his phone back. “But only because you’re my favorite person in the world.” “… Your absolute favorite, out of all the billions and billions of people on this planet?” “Yep!” You simply smile with your eyes closed, just making your entire expression all the cuter. Wait… “favorite person…”

…

A deep blush covered Kiibo’s entire face as those words sunk in, that fact that YOU of all people said that sunk in, sinking so deeply into him, this memory was one he would be able to recall with perfect clarity without even a speck of dust out of place. He smiled. It was the kind of smile that seamed to radiate, being infectious, the kind of smile where without even seeing it, you could feel the soft and kind joyous jubilation it reflected.

Then it was evening? “Kiibo! Oh, thank FUDGE you’re alright.” “I told you he’d be.” “DAD!? What are you doing here!?” The good doctor chuckled seeing Kiibo’s baffled reaction. “Kiibo! Did you really think I’d miss out on your birthday!? I better up my father game, this is pathetic!” You sighed with relief before smirking, Kiibo already realizing you had more than enough evidence to make your case. “Dr-” “Don’t you mean Dad~?” “… Dad, why are you actually here, it’s evening now?” Dr. Idabashi crossed his arms, and playfully huffed clearly trying to play it off as out of annoyance. “I AM here for our birthday, and… You froze, compounding a lot of data, making sure that precious memory was kept in a safe place and was recorded at the highest settings. Y/N here got worried and used your phone to text me you needed help. I told them you’d be functioning in no time, but they didn’t seem to believe me till you awoke just now.” Before Kiibo could say anything, you held up your hands, as if trying to show you were innocent, clean of any crime. “I didn’t look through anything. Just texted your dad and nothing else, I swear.” You passed Kiibo his phone back. “Thank you, both of you, and I’m sorry for worrying you.” Idabashi lightly chuckled, placing a hand on Kiibo’s head, ruffling Kiibo’s hair, despite said hair refusing to budge. “It’s alright, now I know there’s a few tweaks I should make, but that’ll be for another day. Go and have fun now.” “We’re not going to run a check?” “We’ll catch up at Hope’s Peak, for now, I’m bestowing Y/N with the honor of being my assistant and checking that your mobile functions are still working.” He smiled walking away…

though he couldn’t resist taking one last look. You took Kiibo’s hand, and the pair of you chatted about something before running for who knows where. It did Idabashi’s heart good to see his son had found such a companion. Kiibo didn’t have many friends before Hope Peak. Hopefully, this was the start of a new chapter in Kiibo’s life. Then again, this is the path Kiibo chose, of course it was going to lead to something great.

“Come on! We have to hurry, or we’ll miss them!” “I know and I am!” “Well hurry faster!” A giddy laughter erupted from you as you raced against the setting sun. It was practically gone already, but you had to make it. “We can make it!” “We can see the fireworks from anywhere around here!” “Yeah, but we need the best spot!” Slipping down the hill, racing down the path, weaving through the slightly forested birch wood, you came to a stop beside the giant lake. You fell to your knees, completely out of breath. “Y/N!” You gave Kiibo a thumbs up, showing you were alright while still letting you catch your breath. Then your heard it. That crackling boom as the world around you was half dark, half momentarily bursting with bright colors before it faded. Kiibo kneeled beside you, just wanting to be sure you were alright and didn’t pull a muscle. When you turned to look to the sky Kiibo saw the array of rainbows that exploded, captivating the sky reflected in your eyes. This was certainly the best way to enjoy fireworks he decided. You smiled so dreamily, Kiibo could just get lost in this moment forever.

Then you placed you hand on his cheeks. Immediately they ignited just as brightly as the fireworks above. “Beautiful” was all you said under your breath, closing the distance between the two of you before there was none at all.

As you backed up Kiibo could see your cheeks were much like his own in that moment. “W-w-w-w-wwhaaaaaaaaaaaa…” While Kiibo was left reeling you seemed to realize something. “I AM SO SORRY!” S-sorry? Sorry for what!?” “I DIDN’T ASK FOR PERMISSION! DID I MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, I’M SO SORRY I KIND OF JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY IN THE MOMENT AND I- I’M, I AM SO SORRY!” “No! Nononononnononononono! It’s okay! Don’t worry!” The both of you buried your faces into your hands, unable to bare looking at one another out of sheer embarrassment. After a few moments of composing yourself you spoke up. “Uh… H-happy birthday? I got you a second present?” Why did you have to say that!? Kiibo could not handle all this. “u-uh, so the kiss was a present?” “No, I just wanted to give myself an excuse! Damn it Kiibo! Why do you have to be so smooth, and handsome, and a dork and adorable! Ugh! Well, cat’s out of the bag. I, have a crush on you too.” “YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY TEXTS WITH DAD!? YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T!” “I didn’t.” Kiibo froze, realizing what he just admitted. “H-how did you know then?” “Kiibo, you wear your heart on your sleeve. It was pretty obvious.” “I- really?” You simply nodded, watching as Kiibo crumpled over, wondering just exactly how obvious his feelings were. “Wait Kiibo, don’t panic! I don’t want you to freeze or whatever again!”

After a few minuets of the both of you panicking you finally calmed. You sighed, so glad to see Kiibo slightly better. “Uh, sorry I kinda did that out of nowhere.” “Don’t be! I, I-I liked… it. And… we like each other.” “Yeah.” You nervously chuckled, still feeling guilty about not asking for consent to kiss Kiibo first. Kiibo tugged at his scarf with a hand, looking down to it, the sky light up, allowing him to take in that bright red. “Y/N… I’ve never had a red string around my pinky, for as long as I could remember, but! I… I can’t imagine a better person to be with than you!” He held up an end of the now untied scarf to you. “Maybe, because I’m not human, my red string is different, more physical, tangible, and because of that I get to choose my soulmate! So, would you…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, that blush spreading across his cheeks again seeing you wrap the scarf end around your neck. “Don’t mind me, go on.” “… Thank you.” “No, thank you. I like this idea, of choosing my soulmate.”

Epilogue:

It was late into the night when the fireworks display ended and even later when Kiibo had returned to Hope’s Peak, having walked you home, and slowly walking to school, texting you constant updates that he was alright and not freezing again. Upon entering his dorm room Kiibo immediately leaped onto his bed, rolling around giddily giggling. “So when’s the weddi-” “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Kiibo chucked the pillows and blankets at the voice before he could even stop himself. “Gee, what a great way to greet your dad.” “I’m so sorry! Are you alright!? Did I hurt you!?” With an exaggerated sigh Idabashi got up and dumped the quilt and sheets in a heap back on the bed. “I’m fine, but we still have that checkup, remember?” Getting no response he looked to confusion at Kiibo, who was lightly blushing and softly smiling holding one of his hands close to his chest, looking at his pinky.


End file.
